


Take Care

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A very bittersweet fic, Angst, Day 1, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, TimKon Week, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: The first thing I remember hearing is my daddy’s voice.  My daddy’s voice rings like pretty bells in my ears.  It's soothing and when I hear him cooing me awake in the morning it makes me smile.---From the perspective of Tim and Conner's child





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of what this AU is at the end

The first thing I remember hearing is my daddy’s voice.  My daddy’s voice rings like pretty bells in my ears.  It's soothing and when I hear him cooing me awake in the morning it makes me smile.

 

The first thing I remember seeing is my daddy’s face.  Sometimes I wish my eyes were the same dark blue like my daddy’s eyes instead of light blue.  When I told daddy this he laughed and said my eyes were prettier but that can’t be true. My daddy is the handsomest person I ever met.  He’s handsomer than all the daddies and mommies I’ve ever seen.

 

The first thing I remember is daddy’s arms cradling me as I cried.  I don’t remember why I was crying.  I don’t cry a lot because I’m tough but when I do daddy’s always there for me to make me feel better.  

 

My daddy always smiles but he always looks sad.

 

My daddy is always awake but always looks tired.

 

I know this because I secretly saw some pictures of him from before.  Before what?  I don’t know but he never smiles like that ever.

 

He always takes care of me.  He makes my favorite dinners, he buys me icecream, reads me bedtime stories and everything.  

 

But sometimes when I peek into his room at night time when I’m supposed to be asleep he’s crying.

 

At those times I go to him very quickly to kiss all his sadness away just like he does when I get an owie.  He always tells me I should be asleep but he never yells at me for it.  He just holds me close in a tight hug.

 

I remember our first house was in a place with lots of space.  Our house was made of wood and was when we drove to my school I saw mountains, cows, and horses.  

 

But we didn’t stay there for long.  I accidently broke a wall at school.  Before I could say sorry to daddy he told me it was okay and then we moved.

 

It was my first time on an airplane.  I asked daddy why we needed to use an airplane when I could fly but he said I would get tired going so far away.

 

I loved our next house.  The ocean was so pretty I got to swim in it everyday if I want.  I get to go to school if I promise not to use my powers and it was always sunny.

 

It was always just me and daddy.

 

And then it wasn’t.

 

The first time I met him I thought he was a bad guy like in the movies!

 

He was following daddy even though daddy said to go away.

 

That was when I jumped in to save the day!

 

Before I could do anything daddy caught me right outta the air!

 

That day we went home with the stranger.  I held daddy’s hand and made sure I was between them the whole time to protect him.

 

He introduced himself as Conner. I still didn’t trust him.  Daddy was acting weird.  He would get quiet when Conner asked some questions and I glared at him for making my daddy not happy.  He was a guest in our house he should be nice!

 

My bedtime came so I had to go to my room but I could hear them talking in the living room if I listened really really closely.

 

They talked about when they were kids and teammates.  I was so surprised when I heard Conner was strong just like me and he could fly too!  Then they talked about me and daddy got really upset!  I was about to attack again when I peeked through the door crack and saw Conner hugging daddy’s hurt away.

 

It was the first time I had ever seen anyone else but me hug daddy’s hurt away and for some reason it made me cry.  

 

It had always just been me and daddy.  Who did he think he was just coming into our lives?  But the way daddy could hide in Conner’s shoulder and look safe in his arms made me feel warm but also lonely.

 

Daddy must have heard me or seen me, he always knows when I’m not feeling well, and he called me over still being held by Conner.

 

Seeing the tears in his eyes made me cry harder than when I slammed my finger in the car door and I ran into his arms and buried my own face into his chest.

 

He was always a little cold and I would warm him up, but he’d been warmed up by Conner instead and I felt another pang of what must be jealously.

 

Daddy was always mine.

 

But the smile on daddy’s crying face also lingered in my mind.

 

He’d never smiled like that before and that made me have a weird swirling feeling of good and sad in my stomach.

 

Then Conner hugged the both of us in his large arms and he said, “I love you guys.  I really do but I also really have to go pee.”

 

I rolled my eyes but when I felt the shake of daddy’s shoulders and heard his soft pretty laugh I thought… maybe he wasn’t so bad.

\---

 

Explanation:  You may be thinking what is this au?!  After Conner died and Tim started trying to make a clone of him Tim had finally successfully created a living being from Superboy’s DNA but that DNA had to be mixed with his own since he was a great scientist but was unable to create a stable form with just Conner’s DNA.  So yes this is Conner and Tim’s test tube baby.

 

This fic is from Conner and Tim’s child’s perspective.  Tim was able to create their child but was only able to age him up to about five years old before releasing him from his slumber.  Tim realizing what he’d done takes their child and runs away with him fearing that if anyone found out they would take him away from him.

 

Their child is about six years old when Conner comes back to life and goes to search for Tim when he finds Tim and their child living on an island in Hawaii.

 

This fic is basically if you would ask their child what happened this is what he would tell you.

 

And yes I'm sure they live happily ever after after this.   


End file.
